Sickness For Two Things
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Kakashi fights the terrifying dreams of him slaughtering Sakura and in the end himself.  While fighting the dreams he fights a horrible disease that might just kill him.  Will he admit his love for the kunochi or will he die first?


"Please trust me. Please don't do it. I've got you within my arms. Calm down I'm here for you. No wait. Please. Kakashi-sensei!"

He jolted from his bed. The sheets enveloping around him. The mask even more heavy then usual. His heart a repeat of thunder. A dark storm relieving itself within him. Both his hands holding his forehead in desperate attempt to catch his breathe. To fill his lungs with the much known air he knew so well. The air deprived from him for so many reasons. Another nightmare with Sakura holding him. In the end her try to calm him only ended with him killing Sakura. He felt much regret and woke when the blade was done slicing his throat. He looked over to the clock by his bed. Twelve o'clock in the morning.

"Damn-it." He muttered from underneath his breathe.

His normal uniform cloaked him as he walked down the dark streets of Konoha. A swift left took him to his favorite pub in the village. He pushed open the door to a smiling bartender. He sat down to the nearest right seat to the wall. The place abandoned, not a drunk soul in the building. The man slapped down a bottle of sake and a small shot glass.

He looked much like a business man. Except the beer belly and old stained clothes. It was the small, black, mustache that gave him that look. He was balded on the rest of his head and face. A towel hanging from his shoulder as if he was watching your seat for when you drop something for him to clean.

"Another one of those dream aye?" He asked.

Kakashi poured himself some sake and downed it. Slamming the glass down afterwords. Sure it took a little work to eat with a mask on, but with a old friend it wasn't. He simply didn't wear it.

"God, being a sensei isn't always as chalked up as it's supposed to be."

"You know what you need?"

A smirk raked up the mans rough face.

"No, I'm not gonna go to the red light district with you."

The mans grin faltered and he poured Kakashi's next glass.

"Hattori. I'm not sure if I can keep this up. I've already taken on another bunch like the old team with Naruto. They're smart, but the nightmares of the old team won't stop."

The man chuckled. His belly jumping from his body like a fantasy character playing Santa clause.

"You mean the nightmares of one student. Aye, maybe if you asked her on a date this will all end." Hattori inquired.

He elbowed Kakashi lightly over the counter. In return he received a dirty look.

"More like I need to talk to her and see if she's OK with the new bunch. After all she was my most promising one, well if you don't count the knuckle head hokage. She made the most improvement. Naruto could at least battle, but Sakura she was miss chakra control. Good chakra control at that, but she didn't have the guts to use it. Now she could turn me into chopped liver."

"Why is it you have completely left out that old er'... Uchiha kid?"

He sighed gulping down the second glass.

"It's hard to think about."

Hattori came around the counter and sat next to him.

"So, what're you gonna do if these here dreams keep coming back to haunt you?"

"I'm gonna leave Konoha and move to the sand."

Hattori leaped from his seat and start bark at him.

"All the way to that sandy little piece of shit just so you can protect that pink haired little slut!"

Kakashi stood and punched the man in the face. They both stumbled a little.

"Never call Sakura-chan a slut again or I beat the living day light out of you."

His legs drug him to the hospital where he would get his leg wound checked out. The doors opened and closed with patients exiting. He walked in giving everyone the silent nod to signify he was here strictly for the wound. It wasn't large it just held a few stitches worth of medical help. He didn't even limp to the way towards the counter.

The woman at the counter was a blond beauty with bright eyes. A round face of a child.

"I'm surprised you actually came, you never do. Well Tsunade-sama is busy right now, but Sakura free."

He swallowed hard and prayed to the gods. Kakashi knew well where she would be so he left without the woman's instructions. A few doors passed and he entered.

"Oh hey Kakashi-sensei, what brings you here?"

A curt wave was spoken between them. He sat down and pulled up his pant leg to show the opening dressing his left leg. She sighed. Mentally punching herself for telling the nurse to send in the next patient.

"A small cut, jeez Kakashi."

She knelt beside him. Holding up his leg to her eyes. He sucked in a deep breathe. Her touch elating a fire within him. She stroked his skin with much care. Merely to check for anything that couldn't be seen, but to him it was so much more. He pinched his eyes shut together. His hands becoming fists of frustration. Her hand bringing the fabric farther up his thigh. He swore to himself that he would hold himself together. His breathe was becoming erratic like this was his first date. Like he was a teenager again. A inexperienced teenage virgin.

"Kakashi are you OK?"

She brought her hand up to his forehead. Kakashi did though feel off besides the strange emotions for a certain female ninja.

"I'm gonna do some blood tests."

He immediately snapped out of his trance.

"So, your going to stick a needle in me?"

"Of fuck I forgot your recent fear of needles."

Kakashi stood from the chair he stood in and began to leave. She caught his arm before he fully made it through the door.

"Come on. There has been a bug running around and I think you might have it. I'm serious here Kakashi this could kill you."

He looked back into her eyes. He couldn't deny a request from her. Never even if he did try.


End file.
